freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Indicator
Power Indicator = The is a vital in-game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's which displays the amount of power remaining, and the amount of power that is currently being consumed, by showing the speed at which power runs out. It is absent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it is replaced by the Flashlight, and no power source is present to any capacity in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 or Five Nights at Freddy's 4. However, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 has a flashlight with an unlimited amount of power. In-Game The Power Indicator is located at the bottom left of the player's screen. It starts off with 100% power; however, the value is rounded down to the nearest integer, making it appear to start at 99% (which is also the reason the amount of power left will read 0% for a while before actually shutting down). The remaining power will decrease at a variable speed depending on how much power is being used at any given time. For example, having both doors closed and having the Monitor up will cause the power to drain at an alarming rate. Conserve power by using the lights, doors, and cameras sparingly. Below the percentage indicator is a usage graphic that may show two green bars, a yellow bar, and a red bar. If only one or two green bars are illuminated, then the power usage is minimal. If the yellow bar is illuminated, then power usage is medium, and the red bar indicates critical or max power usage. In the Android version, there is a cheat mode which grants unlimited power, fixing the amount of power left to 100%. What Drains Power * There is an unstoppable 1-bar drain that drains 1% power every 9.6 seconds, seemingly caused by the fan and the light in The Office, the security cameras running, and the lights around the building. * Turning on the Hall Lights, closing the Doors, and checking the Monitor will cut that time in half for each one turned on. 1% each 4.8 seconds with 2 bars, an average of 1% each 3.2 seconds (in a cycle of 2.8s, 2.9s, 3.9s) with 3 bars, and an average of 1% each 2.4 seconds (in a cycle of 1.9s, 2.9s) with 4 bars (the max amount). It is possible to have 5 bars, but this only lasts for less than a second after closing both doors, turning one light on, and checking the cameras. It should be noted that these values tend to fluctuate over the nights, possibly intentionally to make the game harder in later nights or as a side effect of additional processing for more active animatronics. * The first time Foxy is blocked, he drains 1% power. The second time he is blocked, he drains 6% power. The third time he is blocked, he can drain the power upwards of 11%. This video confirms that this increases by 5% for each successive knock beyond this point. Power Usage Calculations ~9% power used per in-game hour with the constant 1-bar usage. Assuming a night where no one kills the player (only possible if Foxy and Freddy Fazbear never attack the entire night even without being looked at), the maximum amount of remaining power capable of possessing upon completing a night with is 45%. Assuming the Monitor, Doors, and Hall Lights all drain the same amount of power: * 18% power used per hour with constant 2-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~5:30 AM. * 27% power used per hour with constant 3-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~3:42 AM. * 36% power used per hour with constant 4-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~2:47 AM. Not accounting for the few seconds the player has to survive with no power, even distribution of power over the 6 hours would lead to ~16.6% power usage per hour. Below is a guide of values to try to remain above. (Tip: Energy can be conserved earlier in the night due to having a slight grace period before the animatronics start beating down on The Office. This only works well during the first few nights, however.) * 12 AM: ~99% * 1 AM: ~83% * 2 AM: ~66% * 3 AM: ~50% * 4 AM: ~33% * 5 AM: ~16% * 6 AM: ~0% Audio The sound that plays when the power goes out. Trivia * There is not an endless supply of power because the restaurant is apparently on a "power budget", due to their low revenue in the past few years. * It is unknown as to why, but when the player runs out of power, only Freddy and Golden Freddy can attack (the power outage does not cancel Golden Freddy's death sequence). * Foxy's sprint and attack can be cut off by the power going out, as seen in this video. * Using Cheat Mode in the Android version of the game prevents power from draining. **However, this does not make the player invincible, as animatronics can still get in if the doors are not closed. Even if both doors are closed, Golden Freddy can still get in The Office if he is summoned using the Golden Freddy poster in the West Hall Corner. *The Circus music can play after the power goes out. *Freddy's laugh can sometimes be heard when the power goes out. This only occurs when he's about to move, and the power outage happens before then. *There is a "true" max power usage when four mechanisms are activated. It cannot be held consistently - only for a split second when both doors are closed, one Hall Light is on, and the Monitor is raised, after which the light will deactivate. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Game Mechanics